The Jar
by Daalny
Summary: What a jar can hold.


It's a simple piece of glass, it once held jam...strawberry I think. Over the course of a few weeks the jam was spread over toast. I remember using a spoon to coax the last of the substance out. After that I filled it with warm soapy water and let it soak. Now this clean and empty jar holds promises. I've hidden it away and when I open up the cupboard and see it I place in a half-crown. If I don't have one in my pocket I place whatever I do have. Just yesterday a tuppence joined the mix. I'm not poor nor am I overwhelmingly rich, I was taught by my Mother the value of thrift and to save. I want my wife to have a comfortable life as much as I can provide for her.

The first promise the jar held was for Whitestone-a restaurant. It's one of those places that doesn't put prices on the menu and on a normal day I couldn't even afford to smell the food. I was in Yorkshire for a medical meeting when I saw it. I had been carrying my medical bag when I had gone in and inquired about reservations. I don't know if the fact that I was obviously a doctor helped or hindered me. I made the reservation for Isobel's birthday which gave me plenty of time to save some money. When the jar was filled I went to the bank to have the coins changed into notes. This exchange occurred twice before her birthday. My wallet was filled with bills and we spent a wonderful evening over dinner and bottle of fine red wine. I was proud that I could do this for her.

After Whitestone I moved the jar to my wardrobe, I couldn't bear to throw it out. Not long after Isobel's dress had gotten caught on a piece of furniture at the Abbey. Lady Mary had felt so wretched that she had bought Isobel a new one. I had been home when Isobel had opened up the large white box, inside nestled in tissue paper was fine silk gown. It's a beautiful dress made more so by the woman that wears that. I thought of the jar and of the next promise- a gown!

The Whitestone was fairly easy, restaurants I understand, dresses on the other hand…

I had been at the Abbey checking the children, Miss Sybbie and Master George. Both of the fine, healthy and so much like their parents. Both Tom and Mary had offered me tea after I had declared both of their children fit. Poor Tom, he worries so much over Sybbie. Even though she has rarely been ill he seems to hold his breathe whenever I visit. When I tell him everything is fine his shoulders sag in obvious relief. It is not uncommon for me to be asked to check on members of staff when I come and I don't mind. I was in the servants hall tending to a sprain when I heard a unfamiliar noise-a rapid set of whirs and ticks. I followed the noise and found Baxter, the new Lady's maid, bowed over a sewing machine. I must have made some noise for she turned to me before gracing me with a smile.

"that's amazing" I said in all honesty.

She shrugs at this, "It just takes patience."

"And skill" I add.

Since she seems to know about clothes I ask her some questions which she happily answers. Now I'm armed with more knowledge on women's clothes.

On one of her days off she comes to the cottage and looks at Isobel's clothes helping me discern size and style. I learn what tea-length is. Morning wear versus evening wear. What is common for dress allowance in houses. I'm starting to feel more confident in what I wish to pursue. Baxter offers to go with me to the dress-maker and I agree. All I have to do is pick the fabric and pay while Baxter handles the subtle nuances since it wouldn't be appropriate to have Isobel here for a fitting since it's a surprise. It will take two weeks for the gown to be ready.

The dress is completed sooner than anticipated yet I am in clinic and am unable to collect it early. The shop offers to have it delivered and I take advantage of it.

The next evening there is a knock at the cottage door. Isobel answers it and is surprised to see a young man holding a box. Her confusion is overpowered by her curiosity and she takes the box. I lean against the wall and watch as she settles down on the small settee the one with tea stained cushion and opens the box. Her gasp is low as she reveals the gown before she looks at me. That simple glass jar has held more than jam and money.

We are invited to the Abbey and I make sure that I can go. Isobel wears her new gown and I'm revel in the stares and gapes she gets. The dress becomes a topic of conversation over dinner.

Lord Grantham even asks, "Well doctor, perhaps you can give me some tips of what I should be investing my money in?"

I smirk and answer truthfully, "Jam, M'Lord."


End file.
